thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Warrior Cats Role Play Wiki talk:Character Art
Leadership Since Feathernose hasn't been on the wiki for a long time, do you guys think her leadership should be taken away and be added to the elders? --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 07:05, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Join Request I believe this is how to ask about joining xP Icefern-San Leave a MessageBlog 07:36, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I'll add you in. =3 Would you like to apply for a mentor? --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 07:41, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I mostly need help with tortieshells. Icefern-San Leave a MessageBlog 07:42, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Join Request I would like to join this fine establishment if you don't mind. :D EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 19:26, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Fabulous! :P Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:55, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Join Request I would like to try out this, if I could. I'm not a good artist, but I would like to try. We all make mistakes... ...some have echoes that last forever. 04:07, July 8, 2013 (UTC) 02:41, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I'll add you in as a member. =3 If you want, you could apply for a mentor. -- 03:53, July 16, 2013 (UTC) How? We all make mistakes... ...some have echoes that last forever. 04:07, July 8, 2013 (UTC) 15:33, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Lineart Suggestion I was bored last night, so I started tossing around the idea of suggesting that we just let people use whatever lineart they want for their cat instead of having ranks. But I think I eventually came up with a better idea. Maybe, we could still have the ranks, but as for the cat's main image, it can be whatever the role-player thinks fits their cat better. However, adult cats would not be allowed to have a kit charart and kits wouldn't be allowed to have an adult charart. So, what do you guys think? Also, this is a bit off topic, but what you guys think about creating a page where we can nominate the best blank for each rank? And possibly adding in new ranks? -- 08:05, November 21, 2013 (UTC) -nod nod agreement nod- ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:29, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Mentor Request I would like to see if i could have a mentor to help with my chararts? I use pixlr only and im not to good with blurring or shading. Thank you :) ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ I'll talk to Ivy and see who we want to assign to you as a mentor. ^-^ ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:47, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Join? -meow- Can I join? If I must, I'll make an example charart for how well I can do them now :3 --BerryNight✰The stars are brighter than the ✸sun✸ tonight✰Me ow 18:16, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I'd say you can join, but then again, here I'm just a lowly apprentice XD I've seen how well you do your chararts, too, so you'd be a wonderful addition to the project. EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 19:21, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Aww thanks Ember! :') Your chararts are pretty good too. --BerryNight✰The stars are brighter than the ✸sun✸ tonight✰Me ow 19:51, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Of course~ :3 I'll add you in as an apprentice. -- 08:22, June 6, 2014 (UTC)